The Water's Comeback
by Kawaii-Joker
Summary: The sequel to "It's the Water's Fault." A few months after the incident, Kakashi wants to prove his theory to Iruka about Sasuke getting turned on when Naruto is soaking wet. One day, Kakashi proves his theory by pouring an entire water bottle on top of Naruto and in front of Sasuke. A fair warning it's Yaoi and lemony. Sasuke x Naruto with a slight of Kakashi x Iruka.


Hello everyone! This is a sequel to my very first Fanfiction that I had written called "It's the Water's Fault." I always had a nagging thought at the back of my mind telling me I should to a sequel. For those who didn't read "It's the Water's Fault," I encourage doing so; if you want so then you can understand this story.

I would've liked to update sooner, but I got post-nasal drip that has been irritating and distracting me from everything. Oh boy, it's a nightmare.

Well, let's begin with the sequel, enjoy.

"I'm telling you it's true," Kakashi protested. He curved his body to avoid the broken tree branch.

"I doubt that," Iruka sighed; he followed closely and pushed a small branch away from his face.

Kakashi abruptly stopped, which made Iruka walk into the larger man's back.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelped and rubbed his face. "Why did you stop all of sudden?"

Kakashi faced him and grinned behind his navy-blue mask. "I'm going to prove to you that Sasuke gets horny when he sees Naruto wet." Iruka flushed when he heard Kakashi said "horny."

"Those boys are our students!" Iruka spluttered, his fist shaking and his brows wrinkled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm bored," Kakashi shrugged his arms and continued to walk.

"That's not a good reason to do this!" Iruka shouted. "Actually," he added, "there are no good reasons to be doing this!"

Kakashi rolled his eye. "It's too late my plan is going to unfold."

"What plan?" Iruka asked and sped up his pace. He was now side-by-side with Kakashi.

"I told Naruto and Sasuke we'll be meeting at our meeting place at 9 in the morning," Kakashi explained.

"At the red bridge?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, it's always deserted at this time, so nobody will disturb them and as for Sakura, I told her Tsunade needed her."

Iruka stopped. "If this theory of yours works, are we going to watch them…do it?" Iruka flushed a brighter red. Kakashi stopped, turned around, faced Iruka and chuckled at the shorter man.

"Yes, I need to prove my theory to you," Kakashi said and began walking again. "Also, it can spice up our sex lives to see the youngsters being creative," He added.

"Kakashi," Iruka groaned. "Those are our students! I can't imagine them doing this."

"In five minutes you will."

Iruka rubbed his temple. "You know I had to correct the pile of assignments that's on my desk!"

"I'll help you and get Yamato to help us tomorrow," Kakashi said. He turned his body and began to walk backwards. "Maybe I can ask Yamato to do a threesome with us."

Iruka quickly snapped the branch nearby and swung at Kakashi; aiming for his head. Kakashi swiftly disappeared and reappeared on top of nearby tree branch.

"I'm kidding," Kakashi scratched his head. "You know I don't like to share."

Iruka huffed and continued walking. "How did you create this theory of Sasuke being…"Iruka paused to find another synonym, "turned on by Naruto when he's soaking wet."

Kakashi appeared beside Iruka and looked up to the bright blue sky. "It was few months ago, the team was waiting for me-"

"How long did you make them wait?" Iruka asked. Kakashi pondered. "Eh, three hours." Iruka shook his head.

"So the team was waiting for me," Kakashi repeated himself. "As they waited, as usual Sakura tried to gain Sasuke's attention, Sasuke ignored the world and Naruto was being Naruto. Sakura got mad at Naruto and pushed him into the river, which obviously made him wet. Sasuke stared at him and I came. I knew from his eyes what he was thinking."

"Did Sasuke have the same look as Naruto eyeing a bowl of Ramen?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, same look." Kakashi answered.

"So I got Sakura out of there and let them have fun. When I came back both looked different; Sasuke was smirking and kept on glancing at Naruto. Naruto over there was flushing and averting his eyes from Sasuke."

"I still don't believe you," Iruka simply said and both stopped at the cliff. They transported to a tree branch and sat on it.

Kakashi glanced at the sky and smiled. "Well they're going to come now." He craned his neck to the bridge. "See, there they are."

Naruto kept on sneakily looking behind him and turned his neck forward when Sasuke looked up from the ground and smirked at his direction. Naruto flushed; he kept his closed fists to his side and took measured breaths to calm his nerves. He wasn't an idiot, well sometimes, but right now he knew something was up since the water incident a while back.

Naruto cheeks got redder as he remembered what happened and he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He brought his hands up to his cheeks and smacked them.

"Calm down Naruto!" He mentally prepped himself. Since the incident, Sasuke had been giving him flirtatious looks; his hand would purposely linger on Naruto's hand whenever they had to pass a drink or a kunai. There were times when he felt being stared at by Sasuke and would catch Sasuke staring intently at his ass. Then there was Kakashi who would wiggle his silver eyebrow at Sasuke. In return Sasuke would either frown, growl at Kakashi or storm off.

Speaking of Kakashi, how long is he going take? Naruto groaned and walked over the red bar. He let his arms dangle and rested his chin on the bar; he stared at the sparkling blue water and he silently cursed at the water, at Kakashi and at Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt his elbows touch something. He slightly turned his head and saw Sasuke in the same position as him; Sasuke rested his chin on his left hand and his right elbow slightly touches Naruto's. Sasuke stared intently at the water below.

Naruto gulped and stared back at the water. His heart beats became louder and quicker, his palms became sweaty and he wiped it on his pants. "Should I say something?" He thought.

There was a gloomy atmosphere, which Naruto hates. He sighed and mustered the courage to break the silence.

"The water looks so pretty," Naruto mumbled and mentally cursed for stating the obvious. Sasuke looked at Naruto with his eyebrows raised and he chuckled.

"It does look pretty," Sasuke began to say and smirked, "especially when the water is on someone." Naruto's cheeks tinted with pink, he glared at the water and then glared at Sasuke who was looking down at him.

Naruto noticed Sasuke coming closer to his space. He panicked when Sasuke's hand brushed Naruto's cheek and went straight to his hair. Naruto clenched his eyes expecting something to happen.

It didn't.

Naruto opened his eyes staring at Sasuke. Sasuke held a green leaf in his hand. "It was on your hair," Sasuke explained and smirked when he saw Naruto pout. "What?" He shook his hand; the leaf flew with the wind and landed on the water. Sasuke again leaned closer to Naruto. "Did you want to do something?" Sasuke emphasized the word "something."

Naruto's face rapidly became red and his body began to stutter and shake.

"Uh," Naruto began to say, but was interrupted when he felt a gust of air behind him.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask and waved his right hand. Naruto turned his head slightly to see what Kakashi was up to, while Sasuke glared at Kakashi for disturbing the moment.

"Oh," Kakashi's eye twinkled. "Don't mind me." He fished his hand in his side pocket and grabbed a water bottle. He twisted the cap open and poured the cold water on top of Naruto's head. He squeezed the bottle to let the last water droplets fall.

"Okay, you guys have fun!" He waved again and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto shrieked in an unmanly way. He flapped his arms and shook his head. "Ugh! My upper body is soaking wet!" He took of his jacket and it landed with a wet pop when it splattered on the wooden ground.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Sasuke, why did he do that?" He opened his eyes; his eyes shined a bright blue hue and stared at Sasuke. He frowned when he saw Sasuke's eyes dilate and his body started to shake.

"Hey," Naruto's hand reached out and touched Sasuke's trembling shoulders. "Are you okay? You should be okay because you weren't the one who was dumped water on." Naruto babbled on, unaware of Sasuke's hands stealthily reaching around Naruto's waist.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he felt Sasuke's hands harshly grab his waist and pulled him closer to Sasuke's body. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's hands roam up his damp back, Sasuke's hands abruptly grabbed Naruto's ass. Naruto yelped as he waved his arms like a chicken.

"Hey, hey," Naruto blushed. "There may be people around here! Hey don't touch that!" Naruto clenched his teeth not wanting to moan because Sasuke decided to play dirty and began rubbing Naruto's clothed semi-erect member. Naruto stared up at the blue sky desperately holding back, however, Sasuke began nuzzling Naruto's neck, he then began licking the water droplets rolling down Naruto's tan neck and sucking the soft flesh behind Naruto's ear. Naruto let a weak moan out, which Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke left Naruto's neck and faced Naruto who had his lips parted, his bright blue eyes became glassy, his cheeks tinted with pink, his tanned neck had a few bright hickeys showing and still soaking wet; much to Sasuke's pleasure.

"I really like this look," Sasuke licked his wet lips. "To answer your question earlier, no, nobody is ever here at this hour, so we can do it undisturbed."

Naruto tiled his head. "Do what?" He asked, Sasuke shot his hand to Naruto's noticeably erect member and rubbed it. Naruto groaned.

"What we did last time," Sasuke huskily said, he lifted Naruto's legs and wrapped them around his torso. Naruto's arms automatically wrapped themselves around Sasuke's neck; Sasuke slowly went to his knees and laid Naruto on the wooden floor, both stared at each other and their lips met each other. First the kiss was slow, sweet and soft, until Sasuke swept his tongue onto Naruto's lower lip. Naruto, obviously not getting the message, kept his mouth closed and continued to kiss back. Sasuke was getting impatient and decided his hand had to leave Naruto's waist and go to Naruto's hair. Sasuke first petted Naruto's hair gently and all of sudden grabbed a fistful of his hair.

Naruto yelped in a mixture of surprise, pain and pleasure, which he opened his mouth. Sasuke saw the opportunity and his tongue swiftly shot into Naruto's moth and started to explore. Sasuke's tongue traced the outline of Naruto's teeth and taunted Naruto's tongue to wrestle. While their tongues wrestled their hands roamed each other's clothed bodies. Sasuke's hand in Naruto's hair was sensually massaging the scalps of his head. Sasuke's other hand was at Naruto his hips, rubbing circles and teasing him by occasionally brushing his member.

Naruto, enjoying the sensation from both Sasuke's hands and mouth, he ran his hand through Sasuke's hair and his other hand ran slowly up and down Sasuke's arm. Naruto breathed harshly from his nostrils as he gripped the front of Sasuke's shirt; telling him they needed to part. Sasuke unlatched his mouth from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's hand stopped rubbing circles and lifted Naruto's black damp t-shirt halfway; showing Naruto's nipples. Naruto shivered from the cool breeze as it breezed over his nipples.

"Don't worry," Sasuke began to say. "I'll warm them up." With that he leaned his head closer to Naruto's nipple and began licking, sucking and biting it. Naruto squirmed and moaned; he moaned louder when Sasuke's other hand left Naruto's hair and began tweaking Naruto's other neglected nipple.

Sasuke decided Naruto's nipples were fully erect and Naruto was teased enough, his hand travelled down south. He popped the button out, zipped down the zipper, pulled down both Naruto's boxers and pants and threw it not too far away were they lay on the floor.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. "You could've given me a warning!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began pumping Naruto's member, replacing Naruto's complains with moans. Sasuke teased Naruto by rubbing the slit on top of his member and then tracing, with his finger, the vein on Naruto's member. Sasuke's other hand massaged Naruto's balls, which caused Naruto to jerk and spill some pre-cum that leaked down his member.

Sasuke lathered the pre-cum onto his three fingers and made sure they was enough amount on. With one hand, that wasn't covered with pre-cum, he massaged Naruto's inner thigh and the other hand he started to probe Naruto's hole slowly with one finger.

"Remember, you have to relax," Sasuke warned Naruto who clenched his eyes and tried to take measured breaths. Sasuke's one finger fully went in, he started going back-and-forth and occasionally looking at Naruto's face; trying to see if there were any signs of discomfort, which were none. Sasuke then added a second finger, stretching Naruto and still fingering him. Soon after Sasuke added a third finger, Sasuke was enjoying the pleasurable face reactions from Naruto when he kept on fingering him,, but he smirked when his fingers hit Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto's eyes shot opened and let out a loud moan from his mouth.

"Do that again," Naruto whispered hoarsely, Sasuke shook his head and removed his fingers, which made Naruto groan.

"Why the hell did you stop when I told you do it again?" Naruto asked, he lifted himself halfway with his elbows and was about to shout at Sasuke but stopped because Sasuke was unzipping his zipper and his member sprang out of his constrains. Naruto gulped.

"I forgot he was bigger than me," Naruto thought and went back down trying to relax again for Sasuke's member. Naruto felt the familiar fingers thrusting in and out making him go into a moaning mess, but again he felt Sasuke's fingers left him and was replaced with the tip of Sasuke's member.

Sasuke slowly entered Naruto and was fully in causing them to both groan.

"Don't move," Naruto whimpered, Sasuke nodded and leaned his face closer to Naruto and they kissed. Sasuke wanted a better angle of Naruto's mouth so he shifted his body causing Naruto to moan into Sasuke's mouth and they parted.

"There," Naruto panted. "Move!" He rolled his head side-to-side, Sasuke nodded and partially took out his member then swiftly thrust in; Sasuke repeatedly to thrust into Naruto trying not to be loud and only letting out grunts. Naruto was vocal, moaning loudly and saying Sasuke's name over and over.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's right leg and hooked the leg over his shoulder. The new position made Naruto moan even louder and he rolled his eyes back of his skull. During the thrusts, Naruto lost it.

"Oh God!" Naruto screamed in ecstasy. "There! Sasuke! Oh God, I think I'm seeing stars!" Sasuke let out a chuckle at Naruto's reaction and kept thrusting and hitting Naruto's sweet spot. Sasuke used his other hand that was free to start jerking off Naruto's leaking member.

Naruto was in heaven; he was getting jerked off, pounded harshly in his sweet spot, the cool breeze hitting him on his bare chest and the wooden floor scratching his back drove him into a sexual frenzy.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to cum!" Sasuke sharply thrust and jerked him until Naruto ejaculated all over Sasuke's hand. Sasuke did a couple of thrusts, took his member out and ejaculated onto Naruto's stomach.

Naruto bright blue eyes was glassy, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted and breathing hard and his chest heaved up-and-down. Naruto put his arm over his face shielding his eyes from the sun and from Sasuke's predator's gaze.

"Naruto," Sasuke began to say. "Take off your shirt."

"What? Another round?" Naruto asked his jaw opened and he removed his arms to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke was still on his knees and his member out and limp.

Sasuke chucked, "If you want." Naruto shook his head. "No, my back and ass are sore. And it's too cold to continue." Sasuke nodded his head in an agreement.

"I want you to take off your shirt so then I can clean our mess up. You can wear your orange jacket," Sasuke explained and reached for Naruto's orange jacket and placed it next to Naruto. Naruto weakly tried to get up, Sasuke noticed and helped Naruto sit up. Sasuke lifted the hem of the black t-shirt over Naruto's head. Sasuke started to wipe the cum off of Naruto's stomach and then he wiped his hand clean.

Naruto took the jacket, put it on and zipped his zipper. "Ugh," he groaned. "I forgot that this was wet!" Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he adjusted his shorts. "Hey," Naruto began to say. "Why do you think Kakashi dumped the water bottle on me?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and took a moment to answer his question, which he didn't. He shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows why he did it." Sasuke pushed himself onto his feet and glanced at Naruto who struggled to put his boxers and pants on, but he eventually did and grabbed his dirty black t-shirt. "Well aren't you coming?"

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "My ass is hurting because of you." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Where are we going?"

Sasuke smirked; he leaned down and pecked Naruto's lips. Sasuke turned around and crouched down. "We're going to my house and take a bath. Get on I'll give you a piggyback ride," Sasuke said. Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and got onto his back. Sasuke stood up and started to walk.

"Why your house?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's closer," Sasuke bluntly answered.

"To be clear we're taking separate baths," Naruto puffed his cheeks and Sasuke growled.

"No, we have to do round two," Sasuke glared at Naruto who pouted in return.

"So are we dating?" Naruto suddenly asked and Sasuke halted and mumbled a "Yes."

"Eh?" Naruto whined. "I wanted to go out with Sakura!" Sasuke pinched Naruto's sore ass as hard as he could.

"Ouch! You idiot!" Naruto kicked his legs and pulled a handful of Sasuke's hair. "I'm just kidding!"

"You better or else I won't let you cum," Sasuke smirked knowing he won. Naruto looked at him in shock and was about to yell at him more.

"Stop talking and rest so then you can be ready for the bath. I don't want you to fall asleep during sex." With that the two were silent, but Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too…when you're soaking wet," Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You need help."

Iruka watched the two young boys walk away from the bridge with a bright blush decorating his face and quaking like a fish.

"Did that just happened? Or am I imaging things?" Iruka asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Nope, it happened," Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Look, my theory was right about Sasuke."

Iruka turned his attention to the man sitting beside him with an air of not caring what just happened.

"I thought you were making things up," Iruka grumbled. Kakashi smirked. "Well watching those two get it on made me happy." He grabbed Iruka's hand and placed it on top of his bulge. Iruka flushed at the action.

"Let's do it here and now," Kakashi said happily and pulled down his mask revealing his handsome face.

"No!" Iruka turned a darker shade of red. "I have those papers to do!"

"We'll do them later," and with that Kakashi passionately kissed Iruka.

Fin.

And it's done! I hope everyone enjoyed this sequel/one-shot. I am sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, but thank-you for reading "The Water's Comeback."

~Bye-Bye~


End file.
